Such a transverse element is generally known, and is destined for application in a push belt of a continuously variable transmission. Such a push belt comprises two sets of rings which function as carriers of a number of transverse elements. These rings are relatively flat and wide, i.e. the radial distance between an inner circumference and an outer circumference of the rings is relatively small with respect to the dimension in the axial direction. The transverse elements are continuously arranged along the entire circumference of the rings, so that they are able to transmit forces which are related to a movement of the push belt during operation.